guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Little Thom
If he dies...Why can you use him later? :Because he didn't die. You probably forgot to read the ending dialogue for the quest you were referring to. -PanSola 04:42, 3 March 2006 (CST) What did the ending dialogue state? i missed that part. :"Little Thom is dead? I don't think so. That weasel had a special talent for hiding from danger. The badge you say you found on his body is only further proof it wasn't him. You see, he lost that badge gambling two nights before we crossed the Wall." "by the gods ye'll be sorry you met little thom!" He shouted that when attacking a phantom on perdition rock Oo Skuld 10:23, 29 April 2006 (CDT) leaving the party He also tends to leave the party each time you enter a town or outpost. Is this true? It makes it sound like he leaves just because he feels like it, not because he's not stationed in the town/outpost. I've never seen a henchman do that. 203.28.159.170 23:07, 9 December 2006 (CST) :I've seen him leave the party even when he exists in the town/outpost. Before reading this page, I always assumed it was a bug, because I think I've seen it happen with other henchies (I want to say it was Dunham, but don't quote me). If it's a real game feature, it's a neat little way to reinforce his backstory. -HarshLanguage 23:29, 9 December 2006 (CST) ::Yep, it almost always happens with Little Thom. I seem to recall either Lina or Dunham doing that as well, but quite rare compared to the rate which Thom just leaves the party when you enter an outpost. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 09:27, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::Claude also leaves the party quite often, though not as much as Little Thom. Hm. Defensive strength "Little Thom is a fair alternative to Stefan with higher damage and a little less defensive strength." "Stefan is slightly better defensively." Looking at the skill-lists of the two henchmen, I can't see any justification for these comments. Both take only one defensive skill (Balanced Stance) and as we don't know their attribute levels we can only assume they both use it equally effectively. Therefore shouldn't these statements be removed? RossMM 13:05, 20 January 2007 (CST) :No, because empirical testing has shown that it's true. Stefan is better defensively. I don't know why, I don't know how, but he is. It also has nothing to do with Balanced Stance - it's their AL. Stefan's is higher. Dunno why though. Also, we do know their attribute levels for Tactics, at least in comparison to each other - Stefan has higher Tactics than Little Thom. Entropy 15:32, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks for clearing that up. It makes sense that one is more defensive whilst the other offers more damage, but I couldn't see any way that Stefan was better in taking hits. Was it "Charge!" that revealed the different tactics levels? RossMM 10:16, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::Yea, noticable difference in how long it lasts (+- 1 second or more). You can also watch during Healing Signet, they have the same health but Stefan gets more heal. Finally - take L20 Stefan and L20 Little Thom; test in Dragon's Lair, send them out alone and watch. Stefan does have better AL, takes longer to beat him up. Entropy 20:18, 29 January 2007 (CST) Trivia "A quest NPC, Sergeant Clark, looks almost identical to Little Thom." - If we're going to list this, we should list that for every character that has doppelgängers. I know Stefan, Alesia, and Lina have all had other characters that use their model, for example. My opinion is that such a line should only be on the non-major characters' pages (IE list it on Sergeant Clark's page, but not Little Thom's). I suppose I could deal with it being listed on every page though. Capcom 18:01, 5 February 2007 (CST) :Ok, move it then. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:03, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::Well, my reason for posting was to see what others thought before just taking it upon myself to do such a thing. ^^; Capcom 00:56, 6 February 2007 (CST) :::Yea, I know, but I'm just thinking that a decision on where to put that little note is a trivial matter. Doesn't really make any difference. If someone doesn't like it, then they can discuss about it. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:40, 6 February 2007 (CST) Notes on "Charge!" As noted on Talk:Stefan, Aberrant80 added a note saying they don't use "Charge!" often, yet my experience dictates they chain it well, and use it whenever you are moving. --Kale Ironfist 21:31, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :They use it continually and rather well in my experience, so I think that the note should be removed. RossMM 08:06, 3 May 2007 (CDT) In fact, the October 22nd update removed "charge" from his skill-list and as such we could remove the discussion altogether 11:50, October 26, 2009 (UTC)Amon Lasul - unregistered user 11:50, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Or we could revive a 2+ year old discussion and make it twice as long as before! :D RoseOfKali 15:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Removing stupid note "Has a little deserter in him. Little Thom (unlike Stefan or Devona) has a tendency to back away if severely damaged to try and heal himself or get healing. He also tends to leave the party each time you enter a town or outpost. " Does this strike anyone else as completely ridiculous? Little Thom is an AI. His behaviour is no different from other warrior henchman, he just uses different skills. If he has a tendancy to back away and heal himself, is that not a "pro"? Secondly, it is not "unlike" Stefan or Devona: They have the exact same behaviour when using the same skill. If Thom leaves a party when it enters an outpost it is because he is not available as a henchman from that outpost. It is the same as every other henchman in every outpost. As such, I am removing this note. --Foblove 08:39, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :Seems that you don't use Little Thom much. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:03, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Actually that outpost thing was right, he leaves the party even when available on occasion. Lord of all tyria 08:40, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, it's not so much that he leaves when available from the outpost, but that his character stats are different, so it must be removed so that you can use the one available at that outpost. --Kale Ironfist 23:01, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::What kind of stats are you talking about? Are you saying only his attributes change depending on which outpost he is in even though he may be at the same level? If this does happen, it just might explain this. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:28, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::No, that's not it. I just went to Ascalon, put Orion in my party, and teleported to Iron Mines, and he didn't leave, even though his stats are (obviously) different. Note that Dunham, Claude, etc. tend to leave for no reason as well --Gimmethegepgun 21:06, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Dunham and Claude dropping from the party? Hmm... I tend to use Claude too, but I've only noticed Little Thom having this behaviour when you jump from outpost to outpost within the same region. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:26, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Hamstorm!!!! In the Norn Fighting Tournament, Little Thom uses (a variant of) the Hamstorm build! I LOVE ANET! -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 08:22, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :lolololol —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 03:33, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Surprised the hell out of me, I tell ya. He came up in the rotation during one attempt, and me with my familiarity of the uselessness of this blithering idiot just charged at him. I did wonder for a moment why it was suddenly raining fire... --Glommon 14:07, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :They need to buff his AI to be of equal level of other hamstorm users (I.E. As smart as a rock) because right now he's using Fire Storm before Hamstring, and everyone knows you have to do Ham first, not only is it in the name of thebuild, but the box tells you so! Zulu Inuoe 10:14, 10 September 2007 (CDT) I like this little reference, and how GW can poke fun at itself =] Little Thom <3 Farrah Cappo? In the new Prophecies End Game Area, Little Thom and Farrah Cappo have a rather long conversation which seems to indicate a relationship between them. Could someone transcibe it and add it to their pages? It goes by rather fast and doesn't record in the chat log, so it'll probably take a large number of Screenies. Next time I get a toon to the Ring of Fire I'll do it if noone else has, but it is likely to be quite some time before that happens. EbeneezerSquid 15:38, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm not comfortable with editing the actual page but this is the transcript - Farrah Cappo: You can’t just skip out of town on ME, Thom. I said I would find you and I did. Little Thom: Listen, Cappo, I don’t know where you got the idea that my leaving Ascalon had anything to do with you, but you can put that out of your pretty little head. Farrah Cappo: Oh, it had everything to do with me! We served together. We were partners. You just left! No word, no hint of discontent. Nothing. Little Thom: I had other things on my mind. Farrah Cappo: Other things? Other things! Little Thom: Listen, woman… Farrah Cappo: OTHER THINGS! Little Thom: WOMAN! Will you shut up for one blessed moment? Farrah Cappo: ! Little Thom: Now, we can talk about this more later…at great length, I am sure. Now is not the time, nor is it the place for such things. We are together, now, and that is the important thing. Flintlock 00:12, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Why must the name be Thom? I've been playing for more than a year and I have never noticed that his name was Little Thom and not Little Thorn... I found out about it when one of the Spectators from the Norn Tornament quoted something like "I almost mistakenly called him Little Thorn"... anyone else thought that? Oh... how ashamed I feel... Kiega123456789ooo 07:37 28 July 2008 (UTC)